Fazbear High
by Akumakina
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a 16 year old with family and financial problems, no friends, and nothing to look forward to. But will that all be changed when he manages to get into a famous school?
1. prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>First things first. I obviously am not the best at making summaries or titles.<strong>

**This is my first fanfic, so it's most likely not going to be the most amazing thing you've ever read. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as reviews and faves. :)**

**Just some heads up before you read:**

**1. Bonnie is a boy**

**2. The FNaF 2 characters will be included some time in the story.**

**3. Yes, there will be shippings. :)**

**4. Due to the fact that a story about 5 or so bored kids in a high school would be the most boring thing to read ever (in my opinion), there will be OC's, though the main characters will stay as your favorite mascots, and of course, Mike Schmidt.**

**5. Back to the fact that there will be shippings, no, Foxy x Mike won't be a ship. I do not support it that much (sorry fanbase).**

**6. There will be OOC-ness**

**7. There will be mild-strong language**

**8. The characters are humanized**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Mike Schmidt stared at the looming mansion-like building in front of him. Tall iron gates surrounded the front with a dull sign that said <em>Fazbear Boarding School.<em> He could make out several smaller buildings scattered around the main section.

_Mike and his mother were sitting around the dinner table. His mother's face was full of joy as she excitedly read the brochure._

"_Mike, listen! They even have dormitories there! You'd finally get to meet more people, and get more chances to interact!" Mike's mom exclaimed._

_Mike rolled his eyes and groaned. Who's ever heard of a boarding school for high school students? Not to mention that the place also had middle school kids. The last thing he needed was a bunch of bratty little twerps running around._

_Mike's mom continued on, undeterred. "You'll have so much fun there, look –."_

_She was cut off by Mike who snapped, "What's the point of going to some famous school with dorms? You must be so glad you're going to get rid of me, huh? Also, if you want me in some stupid fancy or whatever high school, why couldn't have you signed me up for the one downtown?"_

_He finished his rant and glared at his mother, who stared back at him sadly._

"_Honey, you know that we're having some financial issues right now, and the school downtown costs money. Plus, Mr. Fazbear was nice enough to take you and even give you a nice dorm room since we can't afford much right now." _

_Mike gave another glare at his mother. It WAS her fault that they were having financial issues after all. He was thinking of ranting again, when his mom suddenly said something._

"_Mike, think of your father."_

And those 5 words were what had made him finally give in and go.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger…sort of.<strong>

**So that's the end of the prologue everyone! How'd you like it? Sorry it's so short, this was more like an intro *anime sweatdrop*. A rating and constructive criticism would be appreciated. :) **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

**Sorry I've been gone so long ;^; I've been in a sort-of slump lately but now I'm back ^^**

**Thank you for all the support :D**

**Just some heads up before you read:**

**1. Bonnie is a boy**

**2. The FNaF 2 characters will be included some time in the story.**

**3. Yes, there will be shippings. :)**

**4. Due to the fact that a story about 5 or so bored kids in a high school would be the most boring thing to read ever (in my opinion), there will be OC's, though the main characters will stay as your favorite mascots, and of course, Mike Schmidt.**

**5. Back to the fact that there will be shippings, no, Foxy x Mike won't be a ship. I do not support it that much (sorry fanbase).**

**6. There will be OOC-ness**

**7. There will be mild-strong language**

**8. The characters are humanized**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Mike was walking toward the main building deep in thought when he crashed into another person. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and was about to reply with a snarky comment when suddenly, he saw the person he crashed into. Mike's jaw dropped a little as he realized how to other person was dressed.<p>

The person was a teenager that looked around Mike's age, if not older. He had curly, short brown hair, startling blue eyes, and finally, a full on suit-and-tie attire with a hat and glove included.

_A suit? Who wears a suit?_

The teen already looked like a stereotypical rich boarding school kid, which was amplified even more by the brown silk-y material the suit was made out of.

Mike could just stare until the teen gave him an expectant look, as if he wanted an apology.

_Oh so now he wants me to apologize? Yeah right, like I'd apologize to this stuck up brat._

The two stared at each other for a while, neither backing down, until the teen finally huffed, shot Mike a glare, and stiffly stalked off in the other direction.

Mike's blood boiled. _What is up with him? Acting like he owns this dump? _

His anger kept rising as he thought of ways to strangle the brown-haired teen, and he was just about to snap when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"What?" Mike growled through gritted teeth and shot a look at the one who tapped his shoulder.

Unfortunately for him, that person was a teacher. And that certain teacher was known to be the meanest teacher in the history of teachers.

"Young man, I expect you to drop that attitude RIGHT NOW or I will have to send you to the principal. And he will NOT be happy when he hears this-this STREET RAT was rude to the teachers on his first day here." The woman snapped.

Mike snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU, BITCH? I AM NOT A STREET RAT, AND TO LET YOU KNOW, THE PRINCIPAL INVITED ME HERE SO YOU SHOULD BE GLAD HE ISN'T FIRING YOU!"

The teacher quickly flew into a rage. "NOW LISTEN-"

Lucky for Mike, she was cut off by a security guard who tried to calm her down. Mike took this chance to escape, leaving the teacher screaming that this would not go unreported and that he should watch his back from now on.

Yeah right.

_Okay, so now I have to go to my room and meet my…_

"WHAT!?" Mike exclaimed, looking closer at the paper he held. He was going to have a _roommate_? Didn't this stupid school know anything about privacy? Mike growled and muttered some curse words. Hopefully this _roommate_ of his kept out of his business.

Oh boy was he wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>And that it folks! Once again a short chapter TT^TT I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to end on a cliffy. Oh well. <strong>

**I dare you to guess who his roomie's gonna be! :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So today we finally find out who Mike's roommate is gonna be! :D**

**Just some heads up before you read:**

**1. Bonnie is a boy**

**2. The FNaF 2 characters will be included some time in the story.**

**3. Yes, there will be shippings. :)**

**4. Due to the fact that a story about 5 or so bored kids in a high school would be the most boring thing to read ever (in my opinion), there will be OC's, though the main characters will stay as your favorite mascots, and of course, Mike Schmidt.**

**5. Back to the fact that there will be shippings, no, Foxy x Mike won't be a ship. I do not support it that much (sorry fanbase).**

**6. There will be OOC-ness**

**7. There will be mild-strong language**

**8. The characters are humanized**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Life just seemed to be hating Mike right now, as he stared at the THING that he was going to spend the rest of the freshman –or possibly the rest of high school- year with.<p>

"So you're gonna be me roommate, eh?"

_You have got to be kidding me._

Mike stared stupidly at the teen who slouched on a couch with a can of soda in his hand. The teen had shoulder length red-brown hair, an eye-patch for some reason, slightly glowing golden eyes, and a cat like smile (sharp canines included). He had a large brown coat hanging off his shoulders, and was wearing a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. From the angle he was at, Mike couldn't see the bottom half of his body.

He spoke with a slight accent, though it was hard to identify.

The red head stared at Mike, which was quite unnerving due to his piercing eyes.

"Well, ye don't look like much. How'd ye manage to get in?"

Mike could only continue to stare stupidly.

"Oh, this one's gonna be easy," the red-head muttered to himself, his cat grin widening. To Mike he asked, "Me name is Foxy. What's ye name?"

Mike's mind finally started working as he stammered, "M-mike?"

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Ye ain't sure bout ye own name?"

_At least I don't have a stupid name that makes me sound like a kid's mascot!_

"You're name's stupid!" Mike blurted and then cursed. That did not come out right.

Foxy stared for a couple seconds, then burst out into laughter and slapped his knee, which for some reason created a metallic echo.

Mike glared at the laughing red-head, his face flushed red as he thought about how stupid he sounded.

"Ah, whatever. So ye name is Mike huh?" Foxy stopped laughing and stood up, letting Mike see that he was wearing loose, slightly ripped black pants, and brown boots with golden patterns. His hand that wasn't holding the can was replaced by a….hook*?

_Just like a pirate._

"Yeah, so what?" Mike retorted. Oh how much he hated life right now.

"Ooh, we got ourselves a wild one here." Foxy snickered as Mike's face flushed red in anger once more.

"Yeah? Well at least my name doesn't sound like a rejected pizza parlor mascot's name!" Mike snapped.

The room was suddenly filled with an eerie silence. Mike gulped nervously. Something felt terribly off.

"You….."

_His pirate accent is gone?_

Foxy's expression had became nasty. Mike could feel shivers go down his spine.

"Uhhh…sorry?" He managed to squeak out as the other teen approached him menacingly.

The red head was uncomfortably close now. Mike could feel sweatdrops form on his forehead. Foxy grabbed a handful of Mike's hair and shoved him against the wall. He leaned over and almost in a whisper-like growl, said,

"_Watch your back._"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Mike, what have you gotten yourself into? XP<strong>

**Sorry about the super crappy pirate talk, I have no idea how to make someone talk in a "pirate" way so…yeah. (Should at that to the list of reminders in the beginning.)**

**I feel like my chapters are always too short -_-; They look much longer on Microsoft Word, but that's probably because I zoom in so much. **

***Foxy doesn't actually have a hook for a hand. He's just wearing a fake one.**

**Hint- It wasn't a coincidence that Mike mentioned a pizza parlor :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you everyone for the support! :3 *throws cookies into the air* **

**Just some heads up before you read:**

**1. Bonnie is a boy**

**2. The FNaF 2 characters will be included some time in the story.**

**3. Yes, there will be shippings. :)**

**4. Due to the fact that a story about 5 or so bored kids in a high school would be the most boring thing to read ever (in my opinion), there will be OC's, though the main characters will stay as your favorite mascots, and of course, Mike Schmidt.**

**5. Back to the fact that there will be shippings, no, Foxy x Mike won't be a ship. I do not support it that much (sorry fanbase).**

**6. There will be OOC-ness**

**7. There will be mild-strong language**

**8. The characters are humanized**

**9. I suck at pirate talk….so….yeah.**

**WARNING: The pizzeria in the opening is NOT Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><em>A little boy clung on to a small fox plushy as he stared admiringly at the animatronic in front of him. It was his 5<em>_th__ birthday and his first time celebrating it at a well-known pizzeria. How the pizzeria got so popular was unknown. After all the food was horrible, the place was dirty, and the animatronics were only props, since they didn't move. In other words, it was a complete joke. _

_The children adored the animatronics though. Despite the animatronics not being able to move, like some other restaurants, it was the only pirate-themed one in town. And pirates happened to be the most popular thing back then._

_And it's most popular main mascot was a pirate fox, for some reason._

_The little boy just happened to love pirates and foxes, so it was literally love at first sight. Or at least how much a little boy could love an animatronic. His parents, however, were skeptical about the animatronics, considering the fact that there had been many casualties with the animatronics not being well made, and fall over at the slightest touch, or kids would get their limbs lodged in the animatronics. _

_The boy could care less about this, as he reached out, eager to touch the animatronic. Unfortunately for him, a couple of older kids – known as the "bullies" in his school – decided to play a prank. Little did any of them know about the damage the prank was about to cause._

_The boy's eyes could only widening in terror as the shadow of the animatronic loomed over him._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until 10 minutes after Foxy left when Mike realized how fancy the room was. There were two beds pushed up against opposite walls near the door. At the foot of each bed was a large trunk. The floor dipped down a bit at the end of the trunk, with the couch Foxy was sitting on earlier right where the dip ended. In front was a 60 inch plasma screen TV with a Wii (most likely Foxy's) connected to it. A small kitchenette along with a table was to the right of the TV, while a door leading to a bathroom was on the left.<p>

The bed on the right was already claimed by Foxy, as shown by the amount of dirty clothes and magazines lying on top.

The bed on the left was apparently also claimed by Foxy, as there was another large pile of clothes – this time clean – lying on top.

Mike, still terrified from the threat, decided he would just sleep on the couch. As he dumped his bag onto the floor, he noticed something sticking out of the pile of clean clothes. It was a small fox plushy that was barely still holding together.

_That toy…..it can't be from _that place_, right? After all, it did close down 12 years ago when one of the animatronics crushed that boy's leg….because….._

Mike growled in frustration and ran a hand through a scraggly brown hair. The past was the past. There was nothing he can do about it now. Plus, he had more things to worry about now. Such as….

The deafening sound of a bell cut through the air. Class had started, and Mike still wasn't prepared.

Now add THAT to the list of problems in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Now….room 115….where the hell is room 115?<em>

Mike stomped his foot in agitation and grit his teeth. Why did this place have to be so…damn...large?

Once again, life decided to throw one of its many misfortunes at Mike as someone slammed straight into him, sending them both toppling to the ground.

"Sorry! I was in a hurry to deliver this to the principal's office and I might've ran too fast and I am really sorry so please forgive me I…." The person who bumped into him blathered, not stopping to breathe.

"Would you just shut your damn mouth and let me think?" Mike growled and sat up, rubbing his head.

The other person watched him with worry and hurt on his expression as Mike stood up.

"So….you're okay right?"

And for the 3rd time today, Mike just stared stupidly at the other person when his vision cleared.

_Why is his…._

A purple haired boy was standing in front of him. The boy had a slightly depressed look, with half lidded red eyes and dark shadows. Similar to Foxy, he was wearing a dress shirt and loose black pants and black boots. Except he had a purple butler-like vest over the shirt instead of a coat.

"Should I go get the nurse?"

Mike opened his mouth, then closed it again. The only thing he could think of was how red the boy's eyes were.

_Like a demon._

"I think I should get the nurse."

_He's a demon._

"Are you ok? You're getting really pale."

_I hate him._

"Umm…"

_His eyes are like my father's. _

"…."

Mike suddenly felt very faint. The last thing he heard was the purple-haired boy crying for help as he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Life just hates Mike, doesn't it? Well, at least we got a little more info on Mike's father.<strong>

**The pizzeria in the beginning is NOT Freddy Fazbear's.**

**Sorry about the poorly-written chapter. I was having a hard time concentrating and couldn't really think of a way to write what I had in mind.**

**Mike: Thanks a lot. Now I just have more problems.**

**Me: Awww…..does someone need a cookie?**

**Bonnie: ME!**

**Me: Cookies for everyone!**

**Anyways, thanks for all the support! X3 And thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**Sorry for the super long wait everyone! I haven't abandoned this story or stopped writing it. Thank you for waiting this long ^-^;;**

**Just some heads up before you read:**

**1. Bonnie is a boy**

**2. The FNaF 2 characters will be included some time in the story.**

**3. Yes, there will be shippings. :)**

**4. Due to the fact that a story about 5 or so bored kids in a high school would be the most boring thing to read ever (in my opinion), there will be OC's, though the main characters will stay as your favorite mascots, and of course, Mike Schmidt.**

**5. Back to the fact that there will be shippings, no, Foxy x Mike won't be a ship. I do not support it that much (sorry fanbase).**

**6. There will be OOC-ness**

**7. There will be mild-strong language**

**8. The characters are humanized**

**9. I suck at pirate talk….so….yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><em>"Mikey! Dinner's ready!" a voice called.<em>

_The 3 year old boy grinned and ran down the stairs. It was pizza night! He could smell the greasy but amazing aroma fill up the house. As he reached the final few steps, his foot slipped and the boy screamed as he fell forward._

_"Woah there!" Another voice said as a boy crashed into him. "You alright?"_

_The child looked up at the person who caught him. Glowing red orbs stared back at him._

_"Daddy!" he squealed happily and hugged the man. "You're home!"_

_A sad look crossed over the man's face, but quickly disappeared as he saw the child's worried look. "Yep, I'm home! Now, let's get some of your mom's favorite pizza, shall we?"_

_The child laughed and squirmed out of his father's arms, sprinting for the kitchen. "Race you there!"_

_As the boy reached the kitchen, he froze. _

_"Dad?"_

_The boy – who looked at least a couple years older – stepped forward, his face frozen in a mask of terror._

_"Mom?"_

_The kitchen was completely trashed and empty. The oven was still beeping, the pizza inside of it undisturbed. As the boy walked forward cautiously, looking around for his parents, long fingers wrapped themselves around his neck._

Mike bolted up, gasping and drenched in sweat and looked around in panic.

_A dream…..it was just a dream. I'm still at school._

The smell of pizza reached his nose and caused his heart to skip a beat.

_No way…_

He looked across the room and calmed down. The pizza was just lying in a box on an empty chair. Most likely belonged to someone else. Mike studied his surroundings. He was in a rather white room, most likely a nurse's office.

_That's right….I passed out because….._

"Oh you're awake." Someone said.

Mike yelped and looked toward the source of the voice. A girl was sitting on a chair, looking at him through half lidded eyes and eating pizza.

The girl was cute, with short blond hair that stuck up at the top (resembling feathers), purple eyes, and was for some reason wearing a yellow maid-like dress with a bib that said "Let's eat!" The odd thing was, she was wearing brown combat boots, which didn't fit the "maid" look she had.

The girl saw the odd look Mike was giving her and rolled her eyes. "What? You've never seen a girl before?"

"No, I've just never seen maids wear combat boots." It slipped out before Mike could process what he just said.

The girl's eye twitched. "You know, I would chuck this pizza into your face right now if it wasn't a waste of food."

"So your one of those girls, huh?"

This time the girl gave an animalistic growl, marched over to Mike, and slapped him across the face. HARD.

"OW!" Mike yelped and rubbed his face, which now had a red hand print on it.

The girl smirked triumphantly and sat down again. "I heard that you fainted after seeing Bonnie."

_Who? _Mike thought. This was the first girl he's seen.

"You know, purple hair? Red eyes? That guy?" The girl said, raising an eyebrow.

_Wait, what? Ohh…..that boy was a girl?_

"Ah, so it seems you remember him."

_Him? But Bonnie is a girl's name._

The blond scowled when she saw his confused expression. "I knew it. You're like every ignorant person who thinks that Bonnie is some sort of freak because he has a girl's name, huh? Do you know what you did to him after you fainted? Of course, being the person he is, he blamed himself and broke down. You're probably one of those stupid idiots who think their above others." The girl continued ranting.

_Did I really do that?_

Mike scowled. He had trained himself not to care about anyone else after….that. And then this girl just has to go ahead and tell him how much of a jerky loser he was.

"Shut up!" He snapped, and grabbed his head. He couldn't stand hearing her voice anymore.

The girl stopped, reared back her hand as if she was going to slap him again, but stopped and took a deep breath.

"You're still late for class." She said, emotionless,and left the room, leaving him with his hands buried in his face.

_Daddy__..._

* * *

><p><strong>….I really don't know what to say, other than thank you for reading, and for your support.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 **

**Sorry for the super long wait. Christmas and me being a lazy idiot has been affecting how I write. Plus I'm working on a collab with my friend Lovers-chan! (EnvysLover) Check out her stories and profile! ( u/5482752/) **

**Just some heads up before you read:**

**1. Bonnie is a boy**

**2. The FNaF 2 characters will be included some time in the story.**

**3. Yes, there will be shippings. :)**

**4. Due to the fact that a story about 5 or so bored kids in a high school would be the most boring thing to read ever (in my opinion), there will be OC's, though the main characters will stay as your favorite mascots, and of course, Mike Schmidt.**

**5. Back to the fact that there will be shippings, no, Foxy x Mike won't be a ship. I do not support it that much (sorry fanbase).**

**6. There will be OOC-ness**

**7. There will be mild-strong language**

**8. The characters are humanized**

**9. I suck at pirate talk….so….yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."_

_ -Plato_

Mike sighed heavily as he closed the door to the nurse's office behind him. After the blond girl had left, a nurse came in and fretted over his state. It took literally an hour before the idiot nurse was sure he was okay.

_I missed the first 3 periods because of that. Whoopee. _

After glancing at his schedule, Mike groaned. Just his luck, his next period was language, or better known as, homeroom.

The brown haired teen muttered a few choice words as he walked down the hallway to his classroom. The moment he pushed the door open, he wished he hadn't.

"Mr. Schimdt!" A tall, rich looking man – most likely the teacher – greeted him. "I can see that you've cleaned up your little….problem."

Snickers rose from the students, but mike could only stare at the two boys who had enormous grins on their faces.

_You're kidding me….._

Unfortunately for Mike Schimdt, those two widely ginning boys could only be his annoying but terrifying roommate and the boy with the suit and curly hair he bumped into before entering the school.

"Mr. Schmidt!" a voice snapped. The teacher was glaring at him. "Did you even hear what I said?"

Mike huffed and glared at the boys whose smiles only grew wider. "N-no."

The class snickered again as Mike tried as hard as he could to force down a scream.

"Well, for your information, I told you to go sit right there." The teacher pointed to the empty spot next to the curly-haired suit boy.

_At least it isn't the terrifying one…_

"Right next to Mr. Fazbear."

_WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL!?_

Mike could hear the class burst into laughter as his lower jaw fell to the ground anime-style. But he didn't care. All he could think about was the curly-haired suit boy being the owner of this school.

"F-fazbear?" He managed to stutter.

The teacher gave the class a disapproving look, and an even worse one at Mike. "Mr. Fazbear is the son of the headmaster. Now _please. _Stop making a fool out of yourself and go SIT DOWN."

The smile the curly-haired boy was giving Mike would only be described as _pure evil _as the panicking teen walked over to his desk.

"Hello _Mike_." Mike felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Not only did he have to put up with a serial killer roommate, he had the headmaster's son after him. Not to mention the weepy red-eyed boy and commando blond girl.

"_Why are you scared?_"

Mike swallowed and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

_Why is this happening to me? I promise I'll be good for now on if I get moved away from these two psychos. _Mike thought frantically.

"Mr. Schimdt. I expect you to answer this question correctly if you're not going to pay attention." The teacher pointed to the whiteboard.

"Uhh…..42?"

Mike felt like crying when the rest of the class laughed.

_It's not me! It's that curly-haired freak!_

"That's detention for you, Mr. Schimdt. Next time, pay attention to what class you're in." The teacher gave the red-faced boy one last glare before starting his lecture again.

The rest of the class felt like torture, with the headmaster's son's taunting, the nasty smile his roommate was giving him from across the room, and he teacher never noticing and always calling on him.

Thankfully, the bell rung, signaling the end of the class. Mike face-planted when he tried to stand up.

"_Watch where you're going Mike~y._" The curly-haired boy taunted in a sing-song voice.

Foxy had walked over. "Mate, I thought ye was warned ta _watch yer back_."

"Mr. Schimdt, the ground is no place for sleeping." The teacher said, completely ignoring the other two boys.

Swallowing his pride, the messy-haired boy pushed himself off the ground and left without a second glance.

* * *

><p><strong>The end is so crappy ;^; <strong>

**Oh well, it's not too bad I guess. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed reading! A fave and review are appreciated! :3**


End file.
